


Please go home

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nurse Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: When the patient, a young boy with casts on both of his legsandone of his arms, finally calmed down and Derek quietly left the room Stiles noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He was a werewolf, he shouldn’t even be able togetthose.Or: Doctor Stiles and nurse Derek work too much.





	Please go home

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for a drabble from a challenge from sterekdrabbles, but it refused to actually be a drabble, so I wrote a not-drabble for it instead. xD I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177523360162).)

Stiles woke up at 7am, alone. He wasn’t surprised or unhappy with that, but it was long since he had woken up with a body next to his, and he did miss it. He forced himself to go back to sleep though, his shift didn’t start until early afternoon and he knew he’d most likely work until the middle of the night, he needed his rest.

By 9 he couldn’t sleep more, so he got up and had a slow morning at home, made himself a proper breakfast, cooked lunch that he packed in two tupperware boxes. He took a long shower too, read a little, got stuck in a wikipedia spiral or two. He got to work at noon, a full hour before his shift started, and he left one of the lunch boxes in the breakroom fridge, before taking the other to deliver.

Work was, as usual, busy. He barely had time to eat his food, and he didn’t know how much coffee he had to throw away after only having had taken a sip before hurrying off to do something and only returning when it was cold.

As he had predicted, he was still there at midnight. 11 hour days weren’t strange or unusual, but when he saw Derek crouch down next to a patient’s bed talking softly, he stopped in his track and watched him. He checked the time, to make sure he actually saw what he was seeing, and yes. Midnight.

When the patient, a young boy with casts on both of his legs _and_ one of his arms, finally calmed down and Derek quietly left the room Stiles noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He was a werewolf, he shouldn’t even be able to _get_ those.

“Hale,” he said, quietly but sharply, and Derek flinched and turned to him.

“Dr Stilinski.”

“Yeah.” Stiles ran a hand across his face, tired. “When did you get in today?”

“Uh, I picked up a couple of hours for nurse Reyes this morning, since she has…” Stiles was well aware of Erica and Boyd’s daughter, that Derek picked up extra for Erica so she could be home a little more, and Derek knew that Stiles knew, which was evident in the way he trailed off and cleared his throat when Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Six.”

“Am or pm?” Stiles asked, despite knowing what the answer was.

Derek cleared his throat again. “Am.”

Stiles nodded, his mouth in a thin line, and he could _see_ Derek gearing up to start defending himself.

“I know you’re loyal, and you’re one of the best nurses we have,” Stiles started and when Derek opened his mouth he lifted a finger to silence him as he continued, “and I am _not_ biased, that is _fact_.” He looked hard at Derek, who closed his mouth without saying anything as he dipped his chin in a small nod. “But you’ve been here for 18 hours. Again.”

Derek nodded again. “I didn’t realize,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Stiles said. It didn’t really matter if he had realized or not, he’d do it again, and again, and again, and they both knew it. As long as there were children in the hospital, as long as there was pain to pull, as long as there was someone to help, he’d go to work and then just not leave. “Please go home.”

“I-. Yeah, I will.” Derek nodded and Stiles nodded to.

“When is your next shift?”

“Tomorrow night, 8pm,” Derek said. “It’s just mine, nothing extra.”

“Okay, good, then you can ride with me tonight and I’ll drive you tomorrow,” Stiles said and Derek smiled tiredly at him.

“That’d be nice,” he said.

“What can I say,” Stiles said and took Derek’s hand to gently tug at his fingers, “I miss my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated ♥


End file.
